


moon

by firesheeep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, first time writing a fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: “promise we will go out from this hell together?”Sunwoo nodded and raised his pinky, intertwined with Kevin’s.“Promise?”“Promise.”Sunwoo despised Kevin, because he broke his promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> n e ways this is a translated version, the original is in bahasa. my english is not that good im srry

**_2 years ago, (March 2017)_ **

Sunwoo didnt remember the first time he went to this hospital. Maybe when he’s 5 years old? Sunwoo forgets.

What he remembers is his mother crying and his father kisses his forehead when he asked, ‘What is wrong with me?”

 No one really told Sunwoo whats wrong with him. What Sunwoo knows is that he’s sick. _Really sick_. A rare heart disease, that’s the only thing his mother told him about his illness.

Because of this _fucking_ illness, Sunwoo is sensitive light and sound, and his temperature is always drastically falls or rises. And he’s always dizzy and sometimes hyperventilate.

 

He’s tired.

 

He’s tired that at night he suddenly shiver like he had a really bad fever,

 

He’s tired that at night he suddenly can’t breathe, and he’s tired that he’s head felt like it always spinning.

 

**_Why this fucking disease hasn't fucking killed him?_ **


	2. bulan

 

**2 years ago**

Sunwoo didn't remember the first time he went to this hospital. Maybe when he’s 5 years old? Sunwoo forgets. What he remembers is his mother crying and his father kisses his forehead when he asked, ‘What is wrong with me?”

No one really told Sunwoo what's wrong with him. What Sunwoo knows is that he’s sick. Really sick. A rare heart disease, that’s the only thing his mother told him about his illness.

Because of this fucking illness, Sunwoo is sensitive light and sound, and his temperature is always drastically falling or rising. And he’s always dizzy and sometimes hyperventilates.

He’s tired.

He’s tired that at night he suddenly shiver like he had a really bad fever,

He’s tired that at night he suddenly can’t breathe, and he’s tired that he’s head felt like it always spinning.

**Why this fucking disease hasn't fucking killed him?**

******

**2017, March.**

This morning there is a new patient who is hospitalized and will be roomed with Sunwoo, in Room 66.

The new guy is 2 years older than Sunwoo. His name is Kevin. Kevin Moon.

The Nurse said Kevin was also seriously ill like Sunwoo, the Nurse smiled warmly and whispers to him to try to be friends with Kevin.

It's not that Sunwoo doesn't have friends. Sunwoo shared Room 66 with a lot of people in the past.

But they all died first.

Sunwoo nodded while watching Kevin who was busy reading books.

******

**2017 April.**

Kevin is a good person. Very much.

He likes dogs and draws.

He often watches funny dog videos on Youtube. Not rarely Sunwoo caught him smiling at his phone. When Sunwoo asks ‘girlfriend huh? ’

Kevin just shakes his head and shows a video of a dog shaking his butt to the camera.

Sunwoo also often sees him wake up early in the morning drawing something on his iPad while occasionally looking at their bedroom window. Staring at the still dark sky, while listening to music in his earphones.

He also likes to read. Sunwoo had seen him read an orange book. Sunwoo forgets the title, but its 'The Art of not giving a Fuck’?

Sunwoo doesn't know.

His humor taste is also funny, he likes jokes and likes to make the atmosphere lighter.

He used to say to Sunwoo. "I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together!"

He’s so cheesy. No, he’s really cheesy.

After that, he burst out laughing, while Sunwoo just massaged his head looking at Kevin

He also likes Beyonce, Sunwo once asked what songs he likes. He immediately pulled out his earphones and increased the volume of his phone. Beyonce’s song Single Ladies echoed in the usually quiet room.

He’s usually called Keb by his friends. Sunwoo calls him Kebab. ‘Just add A and B!’

Kevin nodded, too lazy to argue with Sunwoo.

Sometimes his friend Kevin visits, there are Chanhee, Changmin, and Younghoon.

Chanhee is good, he likes to give donuts to Sunwoo.

Changmin is funny, he always pinches Sunwoo's cheeks.

Younghoon is cool, he once gave Sunwoo a PSP.

Kevin also likes to tell them to make space when talking to Sunwoo, because he knows Sunwoo's disease is a bit annoying.

Kevin also told them when they came to visit Kevin at night, to not immediately turn on the lights. Instead, take out the glow in the dark bracelet that was given by the nurse.

When he heard Kevin, Chanhee immediately guessed Sunwoo's disease.

‘Sensitive to light and sound, Aliosum huh? 'Chanhee smiled sadly

‘Yes, but it's not really bad. '

‘Most of them...died right?'

Sunwoo just smiled while nodding.

**

Kevin is a good person.

Sunwoo regrets that he thought Kevin is like the others.

Because when Kevin found out about Sunwoo's illness, his attitude towards Sunwoo changed.

No, from the beginning Kevin was good with Sunwoo, but now his attitude is softer.

And Sunwoo is sick of that.

They are all the same. They consider him like a small fragile vase that could break anytime. As if Sunwoo will die anytime.

Yes, Sunwoo is dying. But that doesn't mean he will just give up and wait for death to come and pick him up. Sunwoo is really serious about fighting the disease, for his mother.

Kevin? Yes, he changed, he became softer, but Sunwoo realized that Kevin didn't really spoil him.

For other people, when Sunwoo eats, they will feed him, get his drink, make Sunwoo feel like a baby.

If Kevin, he will let Sunwoo eat alone, take his own medicine, and drink it himself. But Kevin will help him when Sunwoo asks for it.

And Sunwoo is very grateful for that.

**

Now it's the rainy season, and storm frequently hit Sunwoo’s hospital area.

And Sunwoo hates storms.

Sunwoo doesn't hate the rain, he likes the rain. He likes it when his hands get cold from the water, he likes it when he’s surprised when a drop of water falls on his nose, and he likes the soothing smell.

But hurricane? He doesn't dislike it anymore, Sunwoo hates it. Sunwoo despised it. The sound of lightning his ears hurt.

One of the symptoms of Sunwoo is sensitive to sound. So when there’s a storm Sunwoo feels like he just wants to die.

Sunwoo really suffered.

One of the nurses gave her a Hello Kitty fluffy earplug. Kevin burst out laughing every time Sunwoo wears it.

Tonight is an exception.

Sunwoo hates using the earplugs, so it's simple. Sunwoo doesn't wear it.

Stupid? Stupid indeed.

That night Sunwoo suddenly woke up because of a lightning bolt. When Sunwoo was trying to calm down, suddenly there was another lightning.

Again and again and again.

Sunwoo feels like crying, he tries to take a breath but there is no air entering his lungs. Lightning again. He started coughing, his eyes started to runny. Lightning again, Sunwoo starts crying. Lightning again.

But suddenly the sound of the lightning stopped.

And suddenly his ears feel warm. Sunwoo looked up, Kevin is smiling warmly while carrying his blue glow in the dark bracelet.

When Kevin starts to walk away when Sunwoo holds him back. Kevin raised an eyebrow, stands next to Sunwoo.

"Something hurts? Want me to call the nurse??"Kevin asked, really worried. Sunwoo just shook his head and pulled Kevin to his bed.

"Stay right here." Kevin chuckled, he sat on Sunwoo's bed, Sunwoo hugged his waist tightly.

Although he couldn't really hear it, Sunwoo knows Kevin is singing. He could hear faint songs he sang. It's called Saturn, Sunwoo's favorite song.

"What is your favorite song?"

"Saturn! My mom likes to sing it. It’s Beyonce for you right?"

"Of course!"

When Kevin sang softly, his fingers stroked Sunwoo's hair, sometimes scratching it like scratching a cat.

Sunwoo purrs, and then his eyes get heavier. Sunwoo slowly fell asleep, with Kevin in his arms.

Sunwoo used to be lonely when the storm comes, but now he has Kevin.

**

When Sunwoo promised Kevin, he thought that he couldn't keep his promise.

Because for 18 years Sunwoo lived with his illness, Sunwoo could die anytime anywhere right?

But Kevin is a coward. He never fought his illness, he never tried to remind himself to fight, and he never remembered that there were other people here when he felt lonely.

Kevin is a coward. Kevin is selfish.

Kevin died.

When the nurse said Kevin's illness was also deadly, he wasn't joking.

Aplastic Anemia

Sunwoo sees it all. In the morning, Kevin will try to smile and say everything is fine.

But at night, when Kevin thought Sunwoo was asleep, he changed.

He has nosebleeds, sometimes when he walked he fell and couldn't control his legs.

Sometimes weird bruises appear on his body. When Sunwoo asks why Kevin just smiles.

One night, everything got worse.

He remembered seeing Kevin crying when he fell again, when he had a nosebleed, when he bruised again, when he was bleeding, when he was dizzy.

The next day Kevin had surgery, Sunwoo didn't have the chance to say good luck to him.

Because the nurses immediately took Kevin to the operating room.

Although his legs are weak, Sunwo tries to chase Kevin while shouting.

"Remember our promise! We will go out together right?! "

Kevin raised his thumb, smiled weakly.

"I'm waiting in the room, 8 o'clock okay ??"

Kevin nodded.

Then Sunwoo stopped chasing him.

**And Sunwoo regretted that he stopped chasing** .

**

Kevin never remembers Sunwoo.

In his room, Sunwoo prayed for Kevin to get better.

While what did Kevin do there ??

He’s happy.

He's happy when he finally dies.

He's happy because finally his suffering will be finished.

He didn't remember that there was Sunwoo there who prayed for him.

However, shortly before Kevin will be operated on, he remembers Sunwoo.

He remembered the little boy that loved the song Saturn

The little boy with Hello Kitty earplugs, the little boy who has suffered far longer than him,

The little boy waiting for him back in room 66, the little boy who has become the sun to live Kevin,

The little boy who’s always salty, the little boy who patiently listened to his cheesy pickup lines.

The little boy, Sunwoo.

Kevin has tried his best. As good as possible.

But Kevin lost.

When Kevin's electrocardiogram machine weakened,

Looks like Kevin will break his promise to Sunwoo today.

The engine falls into a flat tone, the line that had risen down and rhythmically becomes a straight line.

That night, Kevin Moon died.

**

When he heard Kevin died, Sunwoo was silent.

He just nodded and went to sleep. His Nurse asked if he was okay. Sunwoo nodded and hid behind the blanket.

That night, Sunwoo woke up because suddenly there was a bright light in his room, he immediately closed his eyes, his head started to get dizzy.

Eventually, the light disappeared, then Sunwoo opened his eyes.

In the end, there is a Kevin Moon who is reading his Not Giving a Fuck book.

When Kevin realized that Sunwoo was staring at him, he closed his book and he smiled.

Kevin Moon just died, and his spirit came to Sunwoo to smile.

Then Kevin suddenly jumped up and down while dancing weirdly.

Kevin Moon just died, and his spirit came to Sunwoo to dance like crazy.

He stopped then grinned, "See ?? I can walk! "

Then Kevin's grin disappeared, he sighed, "Sorry."

"Sorry?!"

"After all this, can you just say sorry ??" Shouted Sunwoo angrily.

Sunwoo got out of his bed, Kevin stepped forward to catch him if he fell. Sunwoo glares at him, then Kevin returns to his place.

"You promise."

"You promise that we will come out together."

Sunwoo bit his lip, holding back his tears, "You’re selfish, you never thought of anything else, you never wanted to fight your illness, and you never told me every time you felt dizzy with nosebleeds! How scared are you to be a burden?! ”

Kevin is stunned.

"Every time you feel alone, I'm here. I always come to you when I struggle with something, yet you never come to me!”

Sunwoo started crying, "You never noticed that someone is encouraging you from behind!"

"You're too focused on trying to make yourself not to be someone else's burden, so you ignore the people who encourage you." Sunwoo's tone began to soften, his whole body shivered.

Kevin is silent, waiting for Sunwoo to finish talking.

"I hate you."

Kevin immediately approaches Sunwoo and hugs him, even though Sunwoo can't touch Kevin, he feels warm.

"I am sorry."

"I'm afraid you feel disturbed by me."

"I'm afraid you will stop friend with me."

"But, you have Chanhee, Younghoon, and Changmin. "Sunwoo's words barely heard, because Sunwoo was too busy crying silently.

"But, you are my friend too," Kevin said in a soft tone, Sunwoo tried to tighten his arms to Kevin, trying to feel that Kevin was here. If Kevin hasn't disappeared.

"I'm sorry because I'm selfish, I can only think of myself."

"K-Kevin!"

Kevin's body slowly disappears, along with the moon on the sky.

"Promise me Sunwoo."

Sunwoo panicked seeing Kevin's body disappear, Kevin holding his cheeks.

"Promise me?!" Kevin's legs began to disappear.

"You just broke your promise to me, "Sunwoo whispered.

Kevin's eyes softened, then he said, "Promise me that you will recover, if you're tired, just remember to the moon huh?"

"WHAT FOR?? IN THE END, IM ALSO GOING TO DIE!!"Sunwoo can't stop crying, he didn't understand, he didn't understand what Kevin was doing. Why is Kevin  **trying** so hard?

 

" _ You taught me the courage of stars before you left _

_How light carries are endlessly, even after death_. "Kevin sings.

" _ With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite _

" _ How rare and beautiful it is to even exist _ " he continued.

" _ I can't help but ask _

_ For you to say it all again _

_ I tried to write it down _

_ But I could never find a pen _ . "

" _ I'd give anything to hear _

_ You say it one more time _

_ That the universe was made _

_ Just to be seen by my eyes _ ”

 

"You have to get well for me Sunwoo. I broke my promise to you, don't let you break your promise too? "

Sunwoo cries.

Kevin began to disappear, then he smiled warmly.

His last smile before disappearing.

The moon in the sky is gone.

Sunwoo is still staring at the place where Kevin was standing.

Sunwoo still doesn't believe, Kevin Moon really has disappeared

Kevin Moon is  **really gone for good now** .

**

**2019 January**

"Congratulations, Sunwoo, you’re now free from this hospital!!! ~"

15 years, he needed 15 years to recover from his illness.

From the age of 5 to now, 20 years, he managed to defeat the damn disease.

Chanhee, Changmin, and Younghoon came and congratulate him.

An Aliosum sufferer has recovered, Sunwoo believes, children who are now suffering from Aliosum have at least a little hope that they can survive.

Youngwoon takes Sunwoo home, even though Kevin died 2 years ago, the trio is still visiting him. Kevin will be very proud to have a very solid friends

"Congrats Sunwoo, tomorrow I will pick you up to Juyeon's place huh?" Sunwoo nodded, then Younghoon's car left.

It was late, Sunwoo entered the house and immediately sat on the sofa in his living room.

The last time he sat here was 14 years ago.

Sunwoo smiled warmly, then he went to the kitchen to get an apple.

When he returned to the living room, Sunwoo's apple fell from his hand. His eyes can't believe what he saw.

There, he floats with his Not Giving a Fuck orange book, with the same earphones and cellphones and his Saturn song.

Kevin Moon smiled at Sunwoo who proudly, with tears, shouted.

"I Survived!!!"

 


End file.
